


Piggyback Rides

by boredally



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Bottoming from the Top, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Carrying, Consensual Underage Sex, Drunk Sex, Extremely Underage, Finn is 16, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sharing a Bed, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking, ear biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredally/pseuds/boredally
Summary: Finn develops a habit; that he'd bite John's ear, mainly when he wanted some attention, and this is how it started.•INCEST WARNING•





	Piggyback Rides

Tommy arched an eyebrow at the sight of his two brothers. Finn was happily being carried on John's back, his arms wrapped around his shoulders, legs wrapped around his waist and his head nuzzled into the side of his neck. "What the bloody hell are you two doing?" Arthur asked, stepping forward. "He's tired, leave him alone." John scowled at his eldest brother. Arthur went to argue, but Tommy held up his hand. He went over to Finn's side to check on him. "You OK, Finn?" He whispered softly. "Yeah, i'm exhausted though, and i'm a bit sore from training." Finn explained, moving his head to look at Tommy. "Alright..." He nodded, kissing Finn's forehead before turning back. "Car's still in repair, we gotta walk." Arthur announced, and Finn pressed his face into John's neck, trying not to doze off. 

They were walking slightly behind their older brothers, and John felt Finn's teeth graze his ear. He didn't mind as his little brother nibbled on his ear, giving it a small tug, he loved him but he'd never done anything like that before. Maybe he wanted his attention "What's up?" John whispered to him, "Nothing." Finn replied quietly, continuing to chew on his ear gently. 

A few months later, Finn kept nibbling on his ear lobe, and he found he could use it to grab his attention or scold him. One day, John had said something a bit rude to Michael, so he nipped his ear harshly. John hissed in pain, and Finn quickly whispered "Don't be mean." Before licking it apologetically. Another day, John was sipping at a beer when he felt Finn nibble at his ear with a little tug. He smiled slightly and passed the beer over to him, being careful so that Tommy wouldn't catch them. He'd also do it with cigs, and would sometimes even nick his food. 

In bed, John had Finn latched onto his ear. "Heh, you gonna chew my ear off there?" He teased. "I might if you're not careful." The younger smiled, sucking on John's ear and leaving something similar to a hickey. "Do you do it because you want attention, or?" John trailed off. "I don't know... it depends on how i'm feeling but I guess it's my way of affection...?" Finn shrugged, kissing John's neck. John nodded, understandingly, and kissed his forehead. And just like that, Finn's teeth were latched back onto his ear. 

The first time they had sex, they were drunk and Finn was riding him. He latched his teeth onto John's ear and tugged with a moan as he pushed down onto John's cock once again. "Shit, Finn." He groaned, sucking his neck and leaving a dark mark. They flipped positions, and Finn wrapped his legs around John's waist. He let out a joyful whine of pleasure as he came, and bit John's ear a bit too harder than he wanted to. John let out a pained grunt, cumming deep in Finn, and Finn licked his ear to say sorry. "Shit, I love you..." John gasped as they rode out their orgasm together. "I love you too... Sorry about your ear..." John replied, humming out his last moan. "It's alright... You're way of affection, right?" John smiled, pulling him into their first, proper kiss. Finn smiled too, biting John's lip and letting it snap back. "I think i've found my new favourite thing to bite." He whispered, kissing John again.


End file.
